The Fallen
by TTrunks
Summary: My tribute to those who've fallen in Animes, books, and anything else I can think of. A way to pay hommage to character who helped us all in different ways. Oh and YAHF, mostly one shots of my favorite characters.


Yo all, another attempt at a Halloween story, this is a tribute to well let's call him a friend of a friend. Warning this will have spoilers for Naruto up to like manga 390,

and how I see things ending. This idea came to me while I was writing another one, and I just had to do it. It won't be much more then a one shot, but if anybody wants me too I may add some more chapters. If you like this, or are willing to give me a better shot, with a more modern less typed in notepad chance, check out either the lost shinobi, or Zaraki Xander, my Bleach this cross over.

Disclaimer, Nope, I don't' own anything, please don't hurt me.

Xander Harris sighed, as he cursed to himself lightly. He'd had to stay late after getting caught on his skate board, Thus why he was arriving at Eathen Reines costume shop so late. Most of the costumes were gone only a few remained. His eyes widened as he saw the perfect costume. Smirking it looked amazing a green flak jacket, a pair or strange looking headbands with metal plates on them, a was it mesh or wire under shirt and pants. A black Gi, even a wig, it was large and white probably going to his lower back. Two pockets that seemed to hold throwing stars, two more that seemed to hold other things, and two sandals with

high heels, he wasn't sure but as a whole this outfit looked awesome. As Xander went to look at the price the stores P.A. said, "Five minutes till closing

everything must go sell, everything for 10.".

--

Jiriya, the legendary toad Sannin looked around in surprise, now unknown to most

people Jiriya wasn't anything super amazing by himself. Jiriya's specialty was a special ninja power of summoning. In the story form where Jiriya came from a land of ninja with terrifying powers, Jiriya was one of the best. Looking around he saw several demons running around and sighed. Popping a crick the legendary toad master said, "Aw and I was just doing research."

((Yeah I'm also gonna skip the rest of holloween night because again it's written in a million fics, assume the same thing that always happens happened,

Jiriya saved Cordelia, then decked the Larry Pirate and eventually fought spike to a standstill because before he could do anything serious the spell wore off.))

The morning after Halloween Xander Harris awoke and popped an odd crick in his neck. Walking into his bathroom he started shaving. not noticing as he accidently cut his hand. Walking back into his room he fell over some junk and smacked his hand into the ground, his eyes widening as he summoned a small green frog.

You see my reader, the scrolls Jiriya uses form a blood contract between the summoning animals and the summoner, and Jiriya being the brilliant pervert he is signed the contract in Xanders name. Thus enabling Xander to summon toads whenever he wanted, Thus time passed and things changed. Xander trained and became the best of the best.

((Flash forward to Xander standing in the master cave with Buffy.))

Tapping the ground he emits a large amount of chakra shocking the legendary vampire master as the walls turn pink. Xander used his Ninjutsu smirking as he said,

Your currently in the stomach of the rock toad, do you know why that's a big deal?".

The master shook his head as he charged at the man boy, only for him to seem to be absorbed by the toads body. A muffled but clear voice replies, "It breathes fire."

In seconds the master is vaporized and Buffy Summers and Xander Harris return to the surface.

((Flash forward to Angelous.))

Angelous was no problem for Gamabunta, the large toad blowing several pounds of oil onto a burning mansion sent Angelous and all his cronies with the exception of Spike and Druisilla straight to hell. The eight story tall toad actually enjoyed it finally getting some use.

((Flash forward to the Mayor.))

As the mayor started to change Xander threw twelve exploding tagged kunai. The mayor laughed his form shifting. Soon the 60 feet tall snake looked around and prepared to attack only to have a giant knife driven down through its body.

Gamabunta laughed as he said, "This was your big threat boy, this little worm had nothing on Momba, make sure it's worth it next time." With that the giant frog poofed away leaving Principal Snyder the only victim because the mayors cut up form had fallen on him. Xander mopped up the rest with a few powerful fire

jutsus.

((Flash forward to Glory.))

Xander breathed heavily, Glory was powerful, he'd saved Dawn using a replacement jutsu, and she was safe, now he had to handle the hell bitch. Taking a breathe he yelled, "Hermit mode activate."

Soon He was covered in a green reptile like armor, as he charged forward in this form his and glory were just equal; in raw strength he finally won by burning her body badly after forcing her with a positive seal back into her human form.

((Flash forward to the Trio.))

Xander smirked as he set up the cameras in the magic box, his eyes widening as one of his spots was already taken. Quickly he found out who they were and made sure

they wouldn't' hurt anyone by using a Ich Ich GenJutsu. As the boys lived out their fantasies he teleported away.

((Flash forward to the firsts cavern.))

Xander stood in awes a thousand or more enemies, all in it pit. The power must like him. Activating Hermit mode he

Smirked almost ferally saying, "Ma, Pa, let's deep fry us some of these critters." The small old frogs nodded. Forming hand signs soon oil blew from the "Ma"

frog, fire from Xander's mouth and wind from "Pa's mouth. Soon nothing but dust and skeletons remained form the univamps.

((Flash forward to after craiter.))

Xander smirked as he looked into the crater, it had cost him his left arm but he'd survived. Boffy smirked saying, "Now that we've beaten the ultimate bad, all we

have to do is stop Xander from perving.". Xander then found out why it wasn't a good idea ot pick a fight with 50 girls as strong as 20 men.

--

Yo this is the end of chapter 1 of the lost, it's now over, please R&R...

Sorry if this hurt you, it was written in notepad, I tried to edit it in word…. I wrote it awhile ago, I lan on doing WolfWood ((Trigun)) Or Mayes Hughes ((Full metal Alchemist)) next, maybe Alexander Alexanderson.


End file.
